Tears of an Angel
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Harry fell ill for unknown reasons, and Healers think he's a lost case. But some one will be able to save him... HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.


**A/N:** I once again present you an One-Shot! I hope you'll like it ^^. It was inspired by the song: Tears of an Angel from RyanDan.

**Summary: **Harry fell ill for unknown reasons, and Healers think he's a lost case. But some one will be able to save him... HP/DM. One-Shot!

**Disclaimer: **I'm no J.K., so the characters are not mine. The song is also not mine, but belongs to RyanDan.

* * *

><p>He knew he should've gone to a Healer sooner. He knew he should have, but still he didn't. His last thought before he lost consciousness in St. Mungo's was: 'Help me.'<p>

Every Healer got over to his falling figure and caught him before he touched the ground. A woman conjured up a stretcher and laid him down on it, before carding him off to a room.

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter, male, twenty-three years old, illness never seen before. So it's true then? Nobody knows what's wrong with him?" asked a young female Healer.<p>

"Indeed. Even our best Healers don't know what to do. Even Healers across the world don't know what's wrong with him. No internal or external injuries, no curse on him, no spell, not even poison! And he's slipping away a bit more every single day. If we don't find a solution soon, we will lose him, and we wouldn't even know to what. He's been in coma for almost two months. We need a miracle, and soon," replied an older Healer who was in charge of the very person who saved them all.

"He has done so much for us, but still we are unable to do something for him. Only monitoring and trying feebly to find a cure. His friends are devastated, and if the media only got a whiff of this it would result in front-page news. Not to mention that it would only be more added stress and even slimmer chances of finding the cure, if there is one."

The young Healer nodded solemnly. "How long do you give him, given that the cure will never be found?"

The older Healer sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I would give him a month. Slightly more or less, but around a month. Time is running out, and we aren't able to do anything about it." He looked over to the occupied bed of his patient, before walking away, trying to get some research done for his case.

The young Healer looked over to the bed and sadly shook her head. "Time most certainly is running out," she mumbled, before she too walked away.

Soon after, a red-headed man and a brown-haired woman walked in.

"Hello, mate. Here we are again," said Ron Weasley, who took a seat. Hermione sat down next to him and grabbed Harry's hand in her trembling ones.

"Hi, Harry," she said shakily. "I've never thought two months went by so slowly. So unbearably slow, without a change in your condition. But we don't lose hope. We put our trust in the Healers, and we're sure they'll find a cure to help you. Even Ginny shows remorse, saying she had needed to check on you more often. I doubt that that would've made a difference though. If you would just wake up we would know what to do! But you don't. You just stay in your coma, unable to wake up. It is so unfair! After everything you did for us!" she sobbed silently.

Ron wiped away a few stray tears, before comforting his wife. "He is strong Hermione. I'm sure he'll get over it somehow. He has to. The Healers will find something, I'm sure of it."

His wife nodded miserably and they stayed in the room for an hour, before they returned home.

Unbeknownst to them a figure watched the event with soft grey eyes and a compassionate smile. 'Soon,' he thought, 'soon it will be time.' He watched the silent figure on the bed, before he disappeared in thin air.

* * *

><p><em>Cover my eyes<em>

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It can't be true, that I'm losing you_

_Can you hear H__eaven cry?_

_Tears of an angel_

He sat down on the chair next to Harry. "You know, they have given up on finding a cure. They don't know what to do anymore. They've given up hope. Your friends do not know yet, but they will be informed. Believe me, they will. But I'll make sure that won't happen. I've never liked your friends, but it's cruel to let them think you're a lost case. And, you know, your friends aren't the only ones watching over you and caring about you. You would be missed by many, humans, yes, but also the people above.

"They would be devastated, that's why they send me. They know I've watched over you for all these years. I was always there. And it's time to finally reveal myself to you. To let you see the real me, not what humans think I am. That's why I am here now, to save you. You know, I only pretended to hate you, so I still could be close to you. Well, I think we could let that put to rest.

_I won't let you fly_

_I won't say good-bye_

_I won't let you slip away from me_

"So, you're not going anywhere. I'll make sure you'll stay here, on Earth. This is no good-bye, you know? This is only a new beginning. A better start. You're already pure by heart, only tainted by guilt. Guilt and self-loathing. I'll make sure those feelings won't weigh on your heart anymore. You're only twenty-three after all. They've given me permission to care for you. Care for you, like you cared for everybody. I'll be back in two days, Harry. It's full moon in two days. I'll make sure you'll live, you won't slip away from me, never, not after all these years." He stood up, and with a last look at Harry he disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Harry. I know I haven't come to visit yet. And, honestly, with the threat of death hanging in the air, I wanted to apologize. I know I haven't been the most easy ex-girlfriend, nor was our break-up clean. I know you was devastated, but I know you don't belong to me. Strange, isn't it? The boy who I was obsessing about, belongs to some-one else. I don't think you know yet. So, please Harry, wake up so you can <em>be<em> with that person. I'm not jealous, I'm far over that, I just want you to be happy, and you wasn't with me. I _knew _that, that's why I broke up with you.

"It's been almost three months you know? The Healers don't say it, but I think they've given up on you. I just pray there would be a miracle to save you. You, above all else deserve it. Ron and Hermione are constantly on the edge of crying, I can see it in their eyes. Just know, Harry, that I will be supportive of you if you wake up and find that person. So, please wake up soon and don't keep us waiting and in suspense," said Ginny who wiped her tears away, while smiling. "I'll see you later Harry, I'm sure of it." She walked away then, all the while hoping Harry would be okay.

* * *

><p><em>Can you hear Heaven cry?<em>

_Tears of an angel_

_So hold on, be strong_

_Every day hope will grow_

_I'm here, don't you fear._

"Hello Harry. Here I am, as promised. Full moon, by midnight. That should do the trick," he said, while grinning. "Well, I won't let you keep waiting, now, will I? You know, I haven't cried in years, so this might take a while." He concentrated very hard on all the sad thoughts he possessed and all the times he witnessed tragedies. But he mostly concentrated on the fact it took so long for him to show himself to Harry. The injustice of it all. A few tears leaked from under his eyelids and he carefully put his finger under it and caught it. He smeared the liquid across Harry chest, over his heart. The second tear was smeared on his forehead.

Outside clouds formed and it started to rain. He put a hand over Harry's heart and the other over Harry's forehead. "You hear that Harry? Even the people above are crying over you. But there will be no reason for crying soon. I just need to sit here for five minutes and then the tears will do the work. They will cleanse your heart, body, mind and soul. You still will be the same Harry, only refreshed. I hope you don't mind the fact we bond over it? It was bound to happen anyway. You know, I sacrificed a part of me for you. I can not return above, but I know that. They did let me keep my wings though. I'm quite attached to them.

"And in return I help you get over your illness. You know, there was nothing you could do about it. I knew that when you fell ill you would be ready. It has happened before to other people. And the 'Fallen Angels', I'm one of them, will rescue them. Just like I am rescuing you now. There have been failed attempts though. Some waited for too long, and some were too quick. Both them and the people they meant to save died. It's tragic, but I know I came at the right time. It tingles. And I'm too stubborn to let you die. You're everything to me. Now, I'll let you rest. I will check up on you every day. Be strong, you'll make it, I'm sure of it. I'll see you then, Harry." He carefully withdrew his hands from their place and stood up to make leave. He changed his mind and gave a caring kiss on Harry's forehead, before he disappeared in the night, the moon shining brightly.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to say. I'm completely speechless. It looks like a miracle <em>did <em>happen. He would still be unconscious for a while, but he got out of his coma. Don't tell anyone yet, we might give them false hope, but I think mister Potter here will make a full recovery."

The young Healer quickly went over the test and ran them again, to make sure there was no mistake. They came back positive. "But that's…that's wonderful! It most certainly looks like he'll be able to fully recover. It truly is a miracle."

Little did they know that it was all the work of a Fallen Angel.

The Fallen Angel looked at the scene and smiled serenely. He did say he would check on his mate, for now they were mates, via the bond he created. A bond which was there all along, only now strong and working. He would return that night, when everything calmed down again.

"We need to tell his friends. They have the right to know this. It really, truthfully is incredible."

The older Healer smiled and said: "Yes, lets. I'm sure they're anxious to know how mister Potter is doing. Thankfully we have good news to tell them. And some cases are truly miraculous. They are rare, but they happen. Now, lets inform his friends. I'm sure they would be thrilled to know their friend will be fine."

The female Healer nodded and followed him. How she loved a case which had a happy ending.

* * *

><p><em>Little one don't let go<em>

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go_

"Hello Harry. Here I am again. I said I would check up on you every day. You're progressing quickly. Even quicker then I had anticipated. But no matter, that's a positive thing. Your friends came by today after the Healers told them the news. They were thrilled to know you would be okay. Even your ex-girlfriend came by. I know she knows more then she lets on. She knows I'm yours, just as much as you are mine. Funny thing really. She was supposed to love you, and I was supposed to hate you. Funny twist of fate, but it worked out for me. For us.

"I'm still figuring out how I would break the news to you. I think you'd think I was probably mad and was talking nonsense. But I'm patient. You won't get rid of me that easily, Harry. Even if you told me you hated me. I'm sure you'll come around. I won't let you go, and you shouldn't also. It's too precious too lose, even though you don't know what you have in the first place. But you will know. Who knows, maybe you know already?"

"I do, and you have still a lot to explain… Draco."

"You're awake then?" asked Draco, the Fallen Angel unsurprised.

"Yes. What are you? There is a connection between us, I feel it, so what are you?"

"I'm a Fallen Angel. Exactly what the name implies. But I gave up my status to save you, so I won't be able to go to the people above. But I'm not the first, and certainly not the last who sacrificed being an Angel. And they let me keep my wings."

"You're an Angel?" asked Harry, who still didn't open his eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"And you saved me, while sacrificing being an actual Angel?"

"Yes, but it was known for all of my life. Every one knows it when they share a bond. I knew it when I was young and wanted to befriend you. I only was a bit of a snob about it. When you declined my hand, I promised myself to become your enemy, so I could still be close to you. It worked pretty well, don't you think?"

Harry smiled weakly. "It did. What did you do to me though? I thought I fell ill?"

"You did. It's a sign you'll be ready. Ready to tell you what I am. It's actually a pretty cruel way, since people actually died, but it usually works out. To 'save' some one an Angel only needs to cry. Two teardrops will be used on the person who fell ill. One teardrop for the heart, and one for the forehead. It will cleanse mind, body, soul and heart. That's why you'll probably feel different."

"I remember when I fell ill. Not much of it, only a dull feeling. I slept awfully and finally decided it was time to go to St. Mungo's. I remembered voices. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and you. Were they all here? How long was I even out anyway?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, they were. They were here almost every day. Although Ginny was here two times. Today and a day before I saved you. And you were in a coma for three months."

"Alright. So what do we do now?" asked Harry who slowly opened his eyes.

Draco smiled when the green eyes blurrily settled on him. "Hello Harry. What do we do now? That's up to you. Although I will warn you, I will pursue the idea of having a relationship together. It's why we're bonded. We would be great together."

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No," said Draco whose grey eyes lit up silver. "I will not."

Harry smiled. "Thought so. Will you let me think about it? I still need to get used to this. I do believe you, I just need to believe myself."

Draco nodded. "I'll give you some time. Don't let me waiting for too long though. Who knows what could happen? I'll be here tomorrow again Harry. I'll be there every single day."

"Stalking now, are we?" asked Harry with humour in his voice, but with a warm feeling in his chest.

"Yes. You didn't object earlier though," said Draco who grinned and stood up.

"Hey, I was out of it! Of course I didn't object. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"When you are awake, yes, then you'll see me. Good night, Harry. Don't let me waiting for too long."

"I won't," whispered Harry, before Draco vanished in front of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The End! Thank you for reading, and Review if you have some spare time ^^.


End file.
